Woolbrook, New South Wales
| est = | elevation = | coordinates = | pushpin_label_position=left | latd =30 |latm =58 |lats = | longd =151 |longm =21 |longs = | maxtemp = | mintemp = | rainfall = | lga =Walcha Shire, Tamworth Regional Council | stategov =Tamworth, Northern Tablelands | fedgov =New England | dist1 = | dir1 = | location1 = | timezone = | utc = | timezone-dst = | utc-dst = }} s at Woolbrook, NSW]] Woolbrook is a village in the New England region of New South Wales, Australia. The nearest town, Walcha is 29 km to the east of Woolbrook. At the 2006 census, Woolbrook had a population of 220. The village straddles the Macdonald River which is in the headwater of the Namoi River. Woolbrook village is located in Tamworth Regional Council Local Government Area, it is close to the Oxley Highway a few kilometres east of the junction between the Oxley Highway and the New England Highway. Other parts of the Woolbrook area are within the Walcha Shire Local Government Area. History In 1836 Robert Rodd settled on the land known as Surveyor’s Creek Run an area of that then covered the area of the future villages of Woolbrook and Walcha Road. Amos Brothers erected the MacDonald River Private Hospital in 1879 to tend the men employed during the railway construction. The railway from Sydney to Woolbrook and onto Uralla was completed in 1882. Norm, Don and Geoff Goodwin, started the Goodwin Brothers sawmill there in c.1950. It was sold several times after Don died and finally closed in 2004. Macdonald River Post Office opened on 1 December 1889 and was renamed Woolbrook in 1891 and closed in 1990. A bakery was in operation at Woolbrook until c.1998. A Weather Bureau site was opened in 1958 and is now monitored by the Watson family. Remaining is a public school with about 20 pupils, a store, the AIF Memorial Hall and St John’s church which was built in 1929. The main industry in the area is sheep and beef cattle breeding. The population is now 220 persons, usually resident in the Woolbrook area. On 28 and 29 November 2008, Woolbrook received torrential rain that caused severe flooding in the Macdonald River and led to the area being declared a natural disaster area.Walcha News, "Flood clean up", 11 December 2008 Woolbrook hosts the annual Woolbrook Stampede each Easter. The horse sports include campdrafting, plus other sporting and novelty events. Woolbrook Spring Fair is held in October with draught horse events, goat racing, dog trials and other entertainment. The Macdonald River is a popular swimming and fishing spot and there are picnic facilities. Notable people from Woolbrook *Barnaby Joyce, an Australian politician, grew up at Woolbrook and attended the school there until he was 11.Public Speeches Retrieved 2010-4-17 Woolbrook railway station References * Woolbrook Tales Tall & True, Ruth Watson, 2007; Walcha Telecottage, Walcha External links * Inscription List for Woolbrook General Cemetery Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:Towns in New England (New South Wales)